The Tales of the Eltar
by LukeSkyOtter
Summary: Tales from the realm of Eltar, tales of brave men and woman, and of demons and the undead. The Doom of our time is at hand...
1. Chapter I: Daily life

Disclaimer: Minecraft is owned by Mojang. Not me, clearly.

John McGrove, an average six foot tall Minecraftain, breathed in the fresh mountain air. This was one of the rare days he had off, and he was going to make the most of it. Making his way down the simple cobble stairs from his home, he glanced about himself. The valley in which his town lay was enclosed by high mountains on all sides, a natural barrier against the monsters, both the undead and men alike, of the world. As his feet touched the dirt road at the bottom of the stairs, a familiar voice hailed him, much to John's dread.

"Oi! McGrove! I need you over here!"

The man who spoke was shorter then John by a full foot, making him one of the shortest men in the village- though that in no way reduced the fact that he was one of the toughest fighters out there. He, the captain of the town's guard, nicknamed 'Crazy Joe', was getting on in his years, his black hair streaked with gray. He was standing near the rear tunnel that was dug right under the mountains as a way to exit the valley, while at the same time doubling as a mine. With the old man was Thomas 'Tom' Moss, the son of the town's smithy, and one of John's friends.

Crazy Joe spoke again, "As you already know, you two didn't join the Town's guard to slack off," The man started pacing back and forth in front of the two, and continued. "Nay, you joined to help! And that's _exactly _what you're going to do today!" John let out a sigh. Another long winded speech to tune out. _So much for getting something for my sister, _he thought, _Oh! looks like he's finishing up now. _

The captain of the guard turned sharply, facing the young men, his single eye narrowed. "I said, am I right?"

"Yes Sir!" came the reply.

"Good," Joe said, "That's more like it. Now, to the business at hand- one of the miners swears he saw a group o' creepers down there," He gestured over his shoulder to the dark opening behind him, "And it's our job to hunt them down and...dispose of them." In his mind, John cursed to himself. The rest of this day was going to be Hell. "I know you two can deal with them, you have in the past," _Yeah, _John thought bitterly, _And nearly lost my life, too. _"And I shouldn't have to warn you- then again, you are pretty thick headed -about how dangerous these creatures can be. If they are there, of course."

John could have sworn he still had blisters from the wild goose chase a very paranoid townsfolk had sent them on. It had lasted two full days, only to turn out to be a bat. He had had very choice words with the miner.

"Now then," Joe said, "Go get your armor on and meet me back here in ten minutes!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Trill was having a relatively pleasant day with her friends, taking a late lunch near the stream. She had spent her whole life inside the valley, never once leaving. She sometimes wished she could someday, then remembered her family. No, she was content here. Besides, she never wanted to deal with the crap John had to, what with all those calls at the most absurd hours of the night- Her bother never looked rested, not even when he had the odd day to sleep.

One of the teens with her, called Ben, tried skipping a stone on the flowing water; but to no avail. He sat down with a loud 'humph' and Amanda, another teen, called to him, "Hay! Idiot! Try doing that at the pond! You might have better luck there!"

"Shut up."

"No!"

Trill let out a chuckle at the pairs antics, and added in her thoughts.

"Just give him some slack, will you?"

"Nope. I'll do that when the Nether freezes over."

"Fine then. Ben, you're on your own."

He looked at her, a look of mock anger on his face.

"Why, you little..." He stopped, most likely rethinking what he was going to say. Instead, he pointed behind the two girls. "Hay! Look! Trill, looks like your brother is going into the mines!"

She turned her head to see, as Ben had indeed pointed out, three armored figures disappear into the darkness below the mountains.

The young girl bit her lip.

"I hope he'll be okay..."

"Yeah," Amanda added, "He's too cute to die!"

"Eww! That's my brother!" Trill smacked her friend in the shoulder.

"What? He isn't _my_ brother."

Ben let out a poorly concealed snort, followed by the laugher of the full group.

* * *

John cursed. It had been two, no, three hours since he entered these accursed caves, and so far he was regretting ever having come here. The reason for this, and the reason why they were wandering aimlessly around, was simple- They were well and truly lost. He would have hoped for a more professional way of finding the cursed creepers, but, of course, the captain had to follow his cursed instinct, and now found himself in a large cavern with a very embarrassed captain. The torches he and Tom carried were burning low, too low for his comfort. Crazy Joe raised his hand, signaling for them to halt, and said, in a hushed voice, "I think I heard something. Here, John, hand me your light. Now."

"Okay Sir."

"Now then, I'm going to scout out ahead and see what I can find- And I want you two to stay here. If you hear something, find me."

"Yes sir."

_This was not going to end well,_ John thought,_ Crazy fool will most likely get us killed. _The light retreated into the distance, and was soon lost to sight.

It was a good five minutes before Tom spoke.

"Hay! Look at that!"

He pointed to the far wall, where something glittered. As Tom made his way over, taking the torch with him, he said, "I think...It is! Gold!"

At this, John's curiosity spiked and he followed his friend.

"Are you sure? How much?" John asked, looking at the large veins in the rock. It was, indeed, gold.

"If only we had pickaxes," Tom started, "Then we could get it! We'd be rich!"

"Yeah," John countered, "But we don't. So let's-" He was cut off by a distant rumble, earth and dust showering the two.

"What the...?" Tom asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know, probably just some miners setting TNT off..." Another thought dawned on him. "Never mind," he said, already heading for the tunnel, "I think Joe just found what we're looking for! Come on!"

Racing down the passageway that their captain had gone down, John drew his blade while Tom did like wise. No sense charging in a potentially hostile environment ill equipped.

When they made it to what was presumably the blast site, they found Crazy Joe slumped against the wall, alive, but unconscious. What ever thing that had cased the explosion was blown to high heaven, with a three foot long chunk of rock.

Tom rushed to the captain's side, being trained in healing it was his realm to deal with. John just stood, looking wide eyed around the chamber. No, he did _not _want to run into a creeper today. He held Tom's torch in his free hand, as Tom had handed it to him when they entered. He cursed aloud, it was turning into an awful day.

He froze when, behind him, the tell-tale sound rang out in the small chamber, a sound that chilled him to the bone.

**_"Hiiisssssssssss..."_**

**A/N**: So I finally worked up the courage to upload a story. So tell me, how did I do? Good, bad? If you saw _any_ spelling/grammar errors, please let me know in a review. Please.

Thank you for reading!

Anyway, I might accept a few OCs- Please PM me them. Guests, please do so in a review. Just give their age, looks, personality, and, of course, their name. They must, however, follow these rules: They must fit in the medieval era, which means no dyed hair and their clothing has to fit as well. No magic or other-worldly things. Also, no diamond ANYTHING. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, as this is a fanfic, and I can do what ever I want. XD

Also, you must know that I will have free reign other them- Being able to change them in what ever way I like and to kill them off in most horrid ways. I will only have those in this story that I like. Sorry...:P

Updates on this story will be slow, or they might be really fast- Anywhere from a week to six months. This is a side project. (I have a life y'know.)

-LukeSkyOtter


	2. Chapter II: A Deal with a Devil

Desclamer: I do not own Minecraft. Mojang does. Why do I need this? It is on a Fanfiction site, after all...

Sraca S'Paa stared distastefully at the lesser being before him. Being of the noble _Farlanders_, Sraca had little to no tolerance for the vermin who called themselves '_Humans_'- Every last one of them would die a most horrendous death if he could help it. He looked forward to the screams; he thrived in the pain of these creatures. They deserved it, anyway. Yes, every last one would pay for the crimes they had committed against his people. And yet, all his thoughts of justice and revenge aside, here he found himself conversing with one of these vermin. A man by the name of Pahar Campbell, or some such idiotic title. Really, did the human's want their surnames to be jokes? Sraca could not make sense of it. After all, He wanted nothing more then to gut the little brat alive- But such thoughts would have to wait until the all-Powerful _Vir-Suolavesi _said otherwise. It was only at the God's command that he was negotiate with this lesser being, a fact that Sraca resented. Another thought to be kept in his mind; never to be said unless he wished to invoke the wrath of the great Divine.

The human, if one could suffer to give the vermin a title, was speaking rather fast in that guttural language that they call 'English', another idiotic term, but one he would have to suffer for now. He learned the language over night, though by far it was the most annoying speech the vermin could think of. Full of idiotic phrases and poor, abstract nouns. Yes, it would be better if the race would all die over night. But, then again, he wouldn't be able to enjoy their deaths.

"Er, Enderman, you listening?"

_Enderman_, most likely the Human's worst crime of _all. _They dare to name his people in their language? They would pay one day, they would pay.

"Of course I am, _kiusankappale_." Sraca said, with as much venom as he could muster. "Why would I not? Why would I waste my time even more so then I already have with the likes of _you_?"

The vermin blinked, clearly not catching the mocking tone.

"Well, I wouldn't say _wasted_, this could be of...use to both of us: Myself and your so called 'God'."

Insolent little brat. Was he truly that foolish to show no respect, or was he just lacking in intelligence?! Both were true, no doubt, but Sraca was furious. This particular human would pay _dearly. _But the Farlander sighed, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. The all-Power had a purpose- What that was, Sraca had no idea -And it was his job to see it fulfilled.

So, in the friendliest way that was physically possible, much to his own dislike, Sraca smiled, saying, "I would. Now, shall we discuss what you came for? Or are we going to waste more of this glorious sun?"

The human blinked again, really, killing them would be a _mercy_.

"Right... So, uh... I have plan, a plan that will help both my people and your monsters."

_Monsters. That is how they think of us. Fitting, for what I plan to do to them. _Sraca thought darkly.

"It is a war plan, more-or-less, against the peoples that inhabit the Airde Mountains. Don't worry, you can kill as many men, woman, and children as you like- As long as they are of the Mountains."

_Maybe this would turn out amusing after all, _the Farlander thought, _Maybe I shall finally have part of my revenge. And, _he added as an after thought, _I might let my bow slip and 'accidentally' slay the vermin before me._ A very pleasing thought indeed.

"So...What do y'say? Yea or nay?"

Sraca looked long and hard at the creature before him. _Pahar, what a ridicules name. _In truth, it was already decided by the high council, of which he was a part of, that the armies of the _Vir-Suolavesi_ would aid the vermin- For now. None of the council agreed with the decision, but it was not their choice to make. No, ultimately it was the all-Power's word. And nothing could change law once He spoke.

"We say," Sraca said after a long pause, "Yea. We will help rid the land of these...vermin."

The human's face brightened visibly, and the vermin had the gall to offer his dirty, sausage like fingers to Sraca, who ignored the gesture on the outside, fuming in his mind, and rose to his full nine foot hight- Truly an intimidating sight.

Pahar gulped loudly. An unpleasant sound to Sraca's ears.

"Well then, human, we have nothing more to speak of. I would suggest leaving before dark...One never knows who to trust these days..." The enderman gave a chilling smile, his eyes burning with hatred of a thousand years.

Muttering a pathetic farewell, the vermin made an undignified exit befitting of his species.

Once he was sure he was alone, Sraca sat down with a loud 'humph', rubbing his temples. He would never understand the Divine's purpose, but that is why he was the servant, and the all-Power the master.

**A/N: **So here is the second chapter of this story, and since no one's said anything about it, I'm just going to continue on my merry way and post 'till I'm done with this tale. I would like a few OCs, as I really suck at coming up with names. XD

The rules still stand from last chapter, by the way...

Anyone guess who the All-Power is? I would give a cookie, but I don't have the tech to beam stuff from one place to another. So, yeah. Sorry...

So, that's all for now! Have a nice day!

-LukeSkyOtter


	3. Chapter III: Of absurd Accents & Needles

**Disclaimer**: Do I need this? Yes? okay then: Minecraft is owned by Mojang.

* * *

Trill made her way to the town's bakery, intent on getting _something_ to eat, and at the same have an excuse to visit Amanda. As she wandered down the well trodden dirt path, she passed a familiar face.

"Trill! I assume you're having a good day, yes?"

"Yeah, I am..."

"Have you seen your brother lately?"

"Yeah...uh..."

Trill paused. No, actually, she hadn't. Blinking, she turned on her heel to face Miranda. She was pleasant enough to be around, though there was too much of an age gap for them to really get along.

"Nope."

Miranda visibly sighed, shaking her head.

"If it's anything to you, I saw him go down in the mines around noon..." Trill offered.

"So I've heard. Well, thank you."

With that, the older girl walked off, to where Trill had no interest in knowing. As for John, she was worried. But of course she'd never admit that to anyone, let alone herself. The sun was setting by the time she made it to the Bowen's bakery, and, standing near the door (Doing gods know what), was Amanda.

The blond turned and smiled, saying, "'Ello, mate, 'ow are ye tae duy since I last saw ya?" she said in an awful ac- Then again, to call it an accent would be disrespectful to the human race.

"Well enough without your queer speech."

"Ahh, weel, Ah ta-"

"Stow it!"

"Fine! Gosh! One tries to lighten the mood 'round here, and you get shot down the first moment y'try..."

Trill smiled despite herself. "Well, can I have at least something to eat, then?"

"You might as well come in, then."

* * *

He had only time to turn slightly to his left before the monster combusted. John felt searing pain rack up his side, his arm felt like a billion needles were stabbing into it. He was thrown backwards a good ten feet- before his helmed head made contact with the far wall. The world went dark, and he fell into blessed blackness.

His mind wandered dark and twisted paths, leading him from one incoherent image to the next. His mother, before the war, and his father afterwards; cold, calculating. Then of Trill, his sister, and the last of his family left alive. The picture in his mind switched again, to his mentor, and so forth, cycling through all those he had known, both the dead and living. Until there came a face that could not be placed; an alien to his memory- Only for an instant it lingered, before a thought cut through his consciences like an ax through wood. _Wake up. Open your eyes._

He did so, and immediately wished he hadn't. Closing his eyes, he groaned. His whole body ached like hell, though his left hand was immune to the pain. And, now that he was trying to move it, it didn't feel like _anything. _Fear gripped his heart as he forced himself to open his eyes and glance downward. Another thing he wished he hadn't done. What was his hand was wrapped in a white cloth, the skin on his lower arm blackened. At least he wasn't still in the cave. He shifted his head slightly to the side, taking in his surroundings. He recognized the old stone bricks of the town's infirmary. How he got there, he hadn't a clue. _Tom must've dragged my no good corpse out of there... _He thought. He shifted his entire body this time, and, wincing as spikes of pain washed over him, he managed to get a look of the sky. It was dark. As for what time it was, his guess was as good as the next.

His thoughts were interrupted when the town's healer, Maria, started speaking in a voice were one could hear the forced smile she probably had on her face.

"Well, look who's up."

"I starting to wish I didn't..."

"You'll get over the pain in a few days. If you stay there, of course. You know, you're lucky to be alive."

He sighed.

"I _know_. However, is Tom okay? Joe?"

"They're fine!"

"Okay then...What exactly happened? After the creeper...?"

"It nearly blew you're hand off. You are lucky I was able to save it, though. It was fun exper-"

"Please, don't tell me details." John interrupted her, before she could finish her thought. He wasn't going to have nightmares about needles any time soon.

Maria let out a sound of disappointment, then, John assumed, shrugged, "Fine then. Have it your way. You were never pleasant to talk to anyway..."

"Says the one who likes traumatizing children..." He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" John feigned sleep, hoping that would deter her. It didn't.

* * *

Trill often wondered what in Nether's name that scream was.

**A/N: **So that's another chapter in the bag! I still need OCs... Same rules a before...

Well, that's all for now! Oh! and I noticed that I have almost have hit 200 views! Thank you to all y'people out there!

_Now_ that's all.

-LukeSkyOtter


End file.
